the true end of sin and yevon
by Doran Dragon
Summary: its 10 years after sin was defeated but is there still some one who doesnt know that? oc i will not start writing again 'till someone new rates my story...and im having conflicting ideas...
1. Chapter 1

Eight years after Yuna destroyed Vegnagun, in a village out beyond Mt.Gagazet, that still didn't know that sin was dead, a boy was beginning to go out on his pilgrimage

-In the town hall-

"He can't go! He's the last gifted child of our clan, and there nothing but wastelands out there! He'll never make it!"said the father of the boy about to make his pilgrimage.

"But he may possibly be able to figure out how to beat sin with that gift, and I've heard he's exceptionally smart"said the town elder.

"I don't care! He's my son. I would have liked to at least taught him how to play blitzball."Said the father.", And that gift can be really dangerous, it can ..." the father said as he started to cry.

-The next day in the boy's room-

"Well im off!" the boy said as his mother came in. The boy was tall for his age and had dark brown hair and eyes full of determination that burned like fire. He wore a dark blue hoodie and tan khaki shorts

"Xavious...please be all right and come back to me, your only 14. you don't have to do this"said his mom. She started crying.

"I know" xavious said after a pause "but I have to do it for our village, and all of Spira" he said. Then he left his room after giving his mom a hug.

-As he leaves there is a group of friends at the town gate-

"Xavious...please let me come with you..." said a girl of average height for 13 and faded red hair and pale skin as if she stays inside a lot. she had bluish-gray eyes. She wore a blue and white kimono. She had a small staff that had a metal butterfly on the top. "I can be your healer!"

He gave it some real thought then said "well, I could use a healer Gean, and lokame you are a good swordsman so... will you be my guardian as well? "he said to his older brother, who is about 18 years old. He was built like a blitzball star but to be honest, he didn't really like blitzball. He wore a dark purple spiked metal arm guard, and had six pack abs. He had eyes that were as orange as the rising sun. he usually had a scowl on his face. He wore a pair of jeans that was ripped and almost looked like they were long shorts. "Well, I've got to protect my little brother right?" He said as he messed up Xavious's hair.

"Lokame?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem little man."

All three set off without another word.

-Three weeks later they reached Mt.Gagazet pretty tired and dirty-

"Huff-huff gosh this is hard!"said Xavious.

"you got that right"said Gean.

"Come on you wimps, it's not that hard huff-huff."Lokame said equally as tired.

Just then they met their first set of fiends. Lokame sliced the coyote with his giant scimitar like sword. The coyote died and the second one attacked Xavious. It hurt but Gean used cure on him. Xavious then used fire on the second coyote and it died. They got over Gagazet with a few more battles and they finally set foot in the calm lands...

-Path to/from Gagazet-

"Well we're here"said Lokame.

"Hey wasn't there a temple around here?"Gean asked.

"One aeon I want is Valefor!"exclaimed xavious.

"Well that's at Besaid, and that's all the way at the end of the continent, it will probably be our last stop."explained Lokame.

"So that means Shiva's first?"asked Xavious.

"Precisely"said Gean.

"And that is in Macalania"revealed Lokame.

-calm lands-

As the walk out onto the calm lands they saw a bunch of fiends attacking a small group of people. Xavious runs ahead of them."wha-what are you doing?"asked xavious as he followed him.

"Im going to help those people!"exclaimed xavious. He cast fire on the chimera. It didn't do much of anything! The chimera turned around wondering what this annoyance was. Lokame finally caught up and sliced the chimera. The chimera was mad now. It used aqua breath. That nearly made xavious pass out from pain Gean used cure on here two companions. Xavious used blizzard on the chimera. It did more damage than fire did. Lokame used power break which seemed to do quite a bit of damage. The chimera looked pretty tired and decided to leave. By then the other fiends were gone too. The group of four people thanked them. The group gave them 500 gil each. "We can buy a few potions now!"said Gean, obviously happy. They rented three chocobos and rode to Macalania woods.

"Well, on we go."said xavious.

"Thank you captain obvious!"said Lokame as he rolled his eyes. Gean giggled.

"Come on boys"

-Macalania woods-

"we should watch out for fiends, they're stronger here"said Lokame

"hey how do you know so much about the rest of Spira if you've never been here?"asked xavious.

"Don't you remember what the textbooks said in school. They had a map and every thing!"stated Gean.

"Wait! This was in our textbooks?"asked Xavious" I knew I should have payed attention"

"oh well, learn it when we get back."said Lokame obviously annoyed.

Both xavious and Gean became quiet. They reached the front of the Macalania woods and they all touched the glowing sphere. They all felt healthier.

"Lets rest here for awhile" suggested Lokame.

They rested over night, and each person had turns to look out for fiends during the night. In the morning, they woke up and touched the sphere again and set out. After they left the front wood and got to the middle wood, they met the chimera again and this time it had friends. The killer bees were easy enough and died in about one or two attacks. The chimera roared and it raised its attack strength. Lokame attacked the chimera and Xavious used blizzard. It looked like that hurt it and it attacked Gean. Gean used cure on herself. Lokame struck the chimera again and it died. It must not have healed much from the other day. Xavious and his team continued on and they finally reached the end of the woods. It was cold but manageable. It seemed there were more ice spires here than usual and they shined more. They were amazed by the sight in front of them as they stepped out into Macalania...


	2. Chapter 2

1~Xavious and his team continued on and they finally reached the end of the woods. It was cold but manageable. It seemed there were more ice spires here than usual and they shined more. They were amazed by the sight in front of them as they stepped out into Macalania...~

"Wow"said Xavious with his mouth gaping in wonder.

"It's so beautiful"marveled Gean.

"It sure is different from the text books, well lets go." said Lokame

The once gapping hole that was the Macalania lake was now frozen enough to walk to the path to the temple. The team stops at Oaka's shop and rest for about half an hour after buying some potions.

"Well, im gettin' bored!"Xavious said obviously annoyed "lets go pray now!"

"Stop being such a kid!"said Gean.

"He's right for once. We should get moving. We don't know where sin is or where it will strike again." said Lokame.

"Ha! See?"boasted Xavious.

"Stop being an kid and lets go."said Lokame somewhat coldly.

"Geez! Taking it personally?" Asked

The shop owner must have head over their conversation for she intervened

"Did you say Sin? Sin has been dead for 10 years now, High Summoner Yuna brought us the Eternal Calm!"

Confused Xavious cocked his head to the right.

"Wha? That's impossible. Sin cant die! Can it?"

"But you don't know for sure. Like you said, its been only ten years. So Sin just might be still alive. We are here to make sure that sin dies if he does come back." said Lokame

Surprised at how right this 18 year old stranger was, the young shop owner started to freak out. She called a few friends on her machina.

"I-is that machina?"Gean asked the owner

"Huh? What century have you been living in? Of course its machina!"

"But doesn't that go against the teachings of Yevon?" asked Xavious

"The teachings of Yevon? Man I don't even remember those teachings anymore! The machina are so helpful that we are even developing more High-Mec stuff! And it's all thanks to the Al-Bhed!"

"Al-Bhed!? And you don't even follow the teachings? What has happened to all the temples?!?"

Questioned Xavious

"The temples aren't needed anymore, and no one follows the teachings much anymore." replied the owner

"Do you think that we came out here for nothing Lokame?" asked Xavious.

"As I said before, if he does come back, need to make sure we have what it takes to win."explained Lokame. "I say we check out the Macalanian Temple, and prey there anyways, get that Aeon and the rest just in case."

"Ok then, lets go." said Gean

"Umm, I'm sorry, but the Aeons were Dismissed forever by High Summoner Yuna. You probably wont find much at the temples." said the Owner quickly.

Lokame hesitated at this, but quickly retorted "Im not sure if your actively trying to keep us from the temple or not but were going anyways. The summoner can call upon the Aeons at any time. Even if they are eternally 'dismissed', they'll come."

the Owner had been taken aback by this young man's reasoning power. The trio quickly left the shop and headed down to the edge of the ice. Lokame seemed very out of it, in his own world. Gean was starring off at where the temple is. Xavious was getting impatient thinking about what could possibly not be there.

Suddenly, Xavious started walking towards the temple. This seemed to wake Lokame and Gean up.


End file.
